Along the Crimson River
by Joyblossom
Summary: After being killed by Magnus, Claire comes back from the dead to find that life as she knew it had changed forever.
1. The Transition

**Hello everyone. This is my first fanfic and will be a love story between Myrnin and Claire. This story continues from the scene in "Last Breath" where Claire comes back to life. Any and all reviews are appreciated ^_^**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Morganville Vampire series or any of the characters.

Chapter 1: The Transition

When Claire opened her eyes, she was met with an agonizing burning sensation deep within her throat. Her veins felt icy and there was an absence of something the old Claire had - a heartbeat. As she frantically glanced around, she saw Eve and Shane looking at her with worry filled expressions but with an undertone of some other emotion as well. Fear. _They're afraid of me? How can that be? I must be in shock, considering I was just resurrected and all._ Soon after, she realized that Myrnin was restraining her, and then she understood why. The relentless aching in her throat and tinges of red in her vision was from the bloodlust that was riding her. She had clawed his shirt to shreds trying to get to the one source of relief for this horrible thirst - her friends. _No wonder they're afraid of me. I'm a monster._ But not even that thought could stop her struggles for the sweet relief she knew their blood would bring.

"Bring me a blood bag. Hurry!" Myrnin commanded in a strained voice. Changing her must have took more out of him than he'd expected. Eve frantically tossed a crimson bag towards him and with lightning speed reflexes, Claire snatched it away and tore into it. The relief was immediate and she could feel sanity returning to her with each gulp.

Three blood bags later and she was ready to be civil again. Once Eve figured that Claire wouldn't tear her throat out, she greeted her with a crushing hug. "I just knew you'd come back." Eve said with tears glistening in her eyes. But Shane stayed back eyeing Claire with a wariness that broke her heart. Shame in what she'd become flooded her. _Of course he doesn't want me anymore. I've turned into the one thing he hates most._ Shane, noticing the hurt in Claire's eyes, softened and tentatively approached her. In that moment, she realized how hard this was for him to come to terms with, but she saw the love in his eyes shine through the doubt. Shane gave Claire a gentle peck on her cheek followed by a hug that rivaled Eve's. "I'm so glad your okay. Whether you're human or vampire, your still my beautiful ray of sunshine." Shane said in a voice thick with emotion. Joy washed over her and Claire felt a warmth that reached the depths of her soul.

With Shane in such close proximity, she realized that she could feel his heartbeat hammering in his chest and smell his unique scent mixed with the tantalizing aroma of blood. Without warning, she was struck with an overwhelming desire to pierce the skin of his neck and reach the red river below. Registering Claire's shift in mood, Myrnin quickly separated them. "It's not wise to get close to her right now. She needs time to gain control over her hunger. That is unless you _like_ having your throat ripped open." A look a disgust passed over Shane's features, but he quickly masked it into indifference. "I know Claire would never bite me. Her willpower is just too strong." Shane said, probably more to convince himself than us. "Nevertheless, once Amelie is aware of the new development, she will want Claire to leave Morganville with us." Myrnin stated while sipping on a blood bag of his own. "No." Claire said with steely resolve. "I refuse to turn tail and run away." Myrnin looked at her in a way that said he wasn't surprised. "Yes, yes, but that means you either stay here and fight or await certain death by morning." "Certain death?" Claire asked startled. From the look on her friends' faces, this was news to them too. "Correct. Amelie has ordered that I program Frank to self destruct and take the city with him come morning. She is too blinded by fear to see reason, so I suggest we plan a course of action." "'We'? Does that mean you plan on staying too? What about Amelie's orders?" Claire asked. "Well, I've taken quite a liking to my lab and don't intend to leave it." Myrnin turned away and added shyly, "Plus, there's someone here so valuable to me that I couldn't bear to part with them."

Claire was taken aback at that. She had no idea Myrnin even had a special someone, unless... No, she wouldn't go there. Desperate to derail that train of thought, she noticed Michael's absence. "Hey guys, where's Michael?" Claire asked worriedly. By the shadow that came over Eve and Shane's expressions, she knew the answer could not be good. "We came back home after gathering the supplies needed to bring you back and Michael wasn't here. We've waited for hours and he still hasn't come. I hope those blob monsters didn't get to him." Eve finished in a voice teeming with dread. "Wait... what 'blob monsters'?" Claire asked. "She means the sea draug." Myrnin explained. "Magnus and his minions are the reason Amelie is evacuating the town. They're a water species that feeds on vampires and humans, though the former is more to their liking." Claire shuddered at the mention of her killer. The thought of facing Magnus again almost made her lose her resolve. _No,_ she shouted at herself. _I'm alot faster and stronger now. It'll take much more for him to kill me again._ But somehow she couldn't shake the feeling of unease brewing in her stomach. As if sensing her fear, Myrnin knelt beside her and held her hand. "You needn't worry Claire. I will never let him hurt you again. You are my responsibility now, and I swear that I will protect you." The way Myrnin looked into her eyes said more than his words did. Feeling uncomfortable, she averted her gaze and noticed Shane staring daggers into Myrnin's hand on hers.

Eve, oblivious to the tension said, "Sorry to interrupt your love confession, but my boyfriend's out there having who-knows-what leeching off of him. So I'd appreciate it if you'd start helping us make a plan before its too late!" Leave it to Eve to dispel any difficult moments. "Ah yes, you are quite right." Myrnin said, attention refocused on the task at hand. "If we wish to find the ones taken by the draug, we will have to follow the sound of the music they use to enchant and lure in their prey." "So what would keep us from falling victim to it as well?" Claire asked, still a little shaken from Myrnin's previous show of affection. "This of course." Myrnin held out an electronic black box that reminded her of a portable cassette player. The fact that he owned anything made in the 21st century, not to mention electronic, amazed her. Still, she couldn't quite figure out what it was. Myrnin sighed. "It's a noise cancellation system. I thought youths today knew all about technology. The frequencies it emits will help us keep our wits about us while we approach their lair." "But how do we defeat them without backup?" Shane asked. "You won't have to," said a familiar voice coming seemingly from nowhere. Amelie neared us from the front door with a resolute set in her jaw. "I refuse give Magnus the satisfaction of chasing me away again. It's time to settle this game of cat and mouse once and for all."

Amelie's presence was so unexpected that even Myrnin was momentarily speechless. As she laid eyes on Claire, you could see a flicker of surprise in them. "I see. So you actually brought her back." Myrnin snorted. "Well, of course I did. I couldn't very well let her rot in the ground, now could I? Who'd keep me sane?" "If that was my job, I'd be fired by now." Claire remarked. Amelie looked unamused and proceeded to get straight to business. "I've deduced that the draug have been hiding out in the underground tunnels. The constant flow of storm water helps them sustain a stable form while they feed on their captives. We must make haste because with each passing second, lives hang in the balance." We all agreed and prepared to set out under the stormy skies of Morganville, armed with silver, hope and the strength of unity.


	2. Rapid Fire

**Thank you to all the people that reviewed and followed this story ^_^ I hope everyone likes this new chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Rapid Fire<p>

As we made our way through the dark, cavernous tunnels, the draug's enthralling melody amplified. It was almost loud enough to counteract the white noise emanating from the black waterproof box Eve carried. As we sloshed through knee-deep, murky water, we stumbled over many of the missing vampire's bodies which were surrounded by feeding draug. Michael was one of the first that we'd found. He'd fared better than most since he hadn't been captured long, but unfortunately, the rest had not been so lucky.

We found Oliver hanging onto life by a thread with hints of madness seeping into his consciousness. As we approached, the draug released him and charged at us. Myrnin sprayed the advancing creature with silver bullets while Amelie subdued the savage, delirious vampire. Shane promptly tossed Amelie a blood bag from the cooler that Claire carried. Lucidity gradually returned to Oliver as his thirst abated, and one by one, we found, rescued and nursed the unhinged vamps back to health.

Numbers lessening, the remaining draug assembled and screeched so loudly that Claire's newer, more sensitive hearing could barely stand it. As if in response to their call, the water violently rippled and the ground began to rumble as a red portal materialized in front of them. Out stepped Magnus, looking menacingly hostile as he surveyed our group. "So the dog finally decides to show its teeth." He mocked, speaking directly to Amelie. Unsheathing a gleaming silver sword, she leveled the tip of the blade at Magnus. "This ends now. Only one of us will walk away from this." Amelie replied tenaciously. Magnus cackled. "I think we all know who that will be." Amusement fading, he sobered. "No matter, brace yourself, little Amelie." Magnus rushed Amelie with devastating quickness, but she swiftly dodged the onslaught and struck at him. Neither of their movements seemed to be restricted by the shallow water. Back and forth they waged at breakneck speeds that only a vampire's eyes could follow.

While Amelie went toe to toe with Magnus, the others clashed with the remaining draug. Eve and Shane dissolved enemies with their silver filled water guns. Silver bullets went flying from Myrnin and Oliver's machine guns, hitting targets with notable accuracy. Claire, making use of her newfound abilities, sliced and diced the hydrophilic creatures with silver daggers. The recovering vamps, jumped into the fray too, helping in any way they could. While Claire finished off her opponents, from the corner of her eye, she saw Magnus standing over a slumped figure whose lower torso was submerged in the water, and head rested against the wall. He looked smug and pitiless as he grabbed Amelie by her throat and siphoned off her energy. "I'm going to drain you dry, foolish one." Magnus sneered. Claire impulsively flung one of her daggers straight at his head, but he caught the offending blade before it could make contact and threw it aside. His eyes snapped up and fell on Claire who was frozen by the animosity in his gaze.

As he rose to face her, she noticed Amelie lay unmoving against the wall. Fear shot through Claire as she watched Magnus rush at her. The force of the impact as he slammed her into the tunnel's enclosure and clenched her throat, was astonishing. His grip was like a vice, tightening the more she struggled. "Enough of your interference!" He boomed, black eyes savage. As his hold tightened, Claire slowly began to feel him draining her life force away. Just as she felt herself teetering on the brink of unconsciousness, Magnus abruptly released her. Protruding from his chest was Amelie's sword, wielded by... Myrnin?

Critically injured, Magnus staggered and fell while Myrnin withdrew the blade and went to check up on Claire who was a boneless heap against the wall. Shouting Claire's name, Shane frantically waded over, concern etched in his features. As he knelt beside her and began picking her up, a venomous laugh suddenly filled the air. Magnus' voice reverberated throughout the tunnel, ceasing all fighting as every set of eyes turned towards the source of that unnerving sound. Crouched in the water, Magnus was engulfed in a deep red aura. "You may have beaten me today," he spluttered. "But I'll be back to finish you off."

With a final burst of energy, he moved with rapid speed and snatched the limp Claire away from Shane's arms. "And I'll be taking this little snack with me." Behind him, the red portal reappeared, and Magnus made motions to retreat with Claire in tow. Myrnin and Shane rushed after him as he began to disappear into the depths of the gateway. Vampire speed exceeding that of a human, Myrnin reached the portal before it closed and threw himself headlong into the darkness after Claire.


	3. Strength of Will

**Chapter 3: Strength of Will**

* * *

><p><strong>Myrnin's POV<strong>

Darkness enveloped Myrnin as he was propelled forward through the portal. In the distance, he saw a small circle of light, which gradually grew in size. Each passing second, he found himself being driven closer and closer towards it until he was cast through, landing face-first onto damp soil covered in lush greenery.

As Myrnin stood with Amelie's sword still gripped in his hands, he found himself surrounded by tall, canopy trees. Looking upward, he noticed that the sun was almost completely blocked out by their overhanging leafy branches. Myrnin could also faintly hear the rush of a river streaming into the sea. As he surveyed the area, he came to the conclusion that he was in a tropical rainforest. Unbidden, he found himself wondering how the portal could travel such a far distance. _Surely they must have a system similar to the one I've created. Oh the possibilities! Claire would... Claire!_

The mention of her name wrenched him back to reality. He frantically scanned the forest, looking for signs of Magnus but found none. He figured his arrival must have been delayed. _How dare he take Claire!_ Myrnin internally roared. The thought of that scoundrel hurting her made him feel a burst of rage unlike any he'd ever felt before. In that moment, he vowed that he would kill Magnus and make sure the bastard suffered while he did it.

Remembering the blood tie that he and Claire shared, Myrnin focused all his attention on trying to pinpoint her location. His sixth sense expanded like a radar, traveling throughout the vast forest until he felt a ping. _There._ About ten miles due west, he felt her presence. From what he could tell, she was unconscious. _Good. That means she is unharmed. For now. I must hurry before Magnus decides to change that._

* * *

><p><strong>Claire's POV<strong>

Helplessness. That was the last emotion Claire felt as she blacked out in Magnus' arms. Seemingly eons passed as she drifted, stuck in a state of insubstantiality. Then amidst the darkness, she felt a twinge of pain on her wrists. Gradually, the pain intensified until the floaty feeling dissipated and she was jarred awake by it.

Claire immediately looked to the source of the throbbing and found her wrists bound in silver shackles. Desperate to stop the pain, she violently tugged at her bonds, but they did not break. "Do not waste your efforts, little girl." Sneered a voice that was all too familiar. Claire slowly turned her head towards it and found Magnus reclining against a brick wall, facing her. Glancing around, she noticed that she was in a dimly lit cell, barren of any furnishings.

"I've been waiting for you to awaken." He said, smirking. "There's so much fun to be had when your prey is scared witless." He ended, pushing himself from the wall and approaching Claire with a predatory swagger. Taking a flight response, she scuttled backwards, desperately trying to avoid him. This further provoked Magnus and in a flash, he was on top of her, eyes filled with hunger. In a wave of panic, Claire thrashed wildly, trying to free herself but Magnus seized her shoulders, restricting any further movement.

Magnus jerked Claire's face towards his, staring straight into her eyes and what she saw in them caused her to cringe away. Then, unexpectedly, he kissed her full on the lips, but the intent behind it was not sexual. The kiss felt as if it was tearing her apart, transferring her energy to him in the process. Each second that passed brought more pain as this parasitic monster stole her life force and her bonds scorched her skin. In the crescendo of agony, Claire felt herself slipping away again, certain that this time, she wouldn't be coming back.

_I'm sorry everyone. I just couldn't fight him off._ Claire said to herself in defeat. As she drifted off, she found her herself nearing the edge into the land of eternal slumber. Just as she was about let go, she faintly heard the sound of an obstinate voice yelling at her. _What do you think your doing? You cant just give up like this!_ Shut up, she told it. She was tired of fighting. She finally had the chance to rest and her subconscious was trying to talk her out of it. _What about your parents, your friends...What about Shane?_ That struck a cord. _Fight. If not for yourself, for them!_

Thinking of all her loved ones she would be leaving behind, Claire decided she couldn't just lay there and let Magnus kill her. With all her might, she struggled to break the chain linking the restraints on her wrists. Fighting through the ensuing darkness, she tugged with everything she had. Bit by bit, she felt the chain links give way until they finally snapped, shackles unfastening.

Using her vampire reflexes to her advantage, Claire swiftly struck the side of Magnus' face, breaking the kiss. The blow was so unexpected that it sent him spiraling towards the side wall, creating an opportunity for her to scramble to her feet. Completely exhausted, only the adrenaline pulsing through her kept her upright.

As Magnus stood, his eyes glowed red with rage. "You really shouldn't have done that." He said sinisterly. Refusing to be cowed again but knowing she couldn't escape, Claire stood her ground and glared at him. "Not afraid anymore, eh?" Magnus said with a cruel smile. "We'll see how long that lasts." And with that, he shot towards her.

Bracing herself for the impact, Claire closed her eyes, expecting to be smashed into the neighboring wall. But the blow never came. She hesitantly opened them and found Magnus pinned to the ground, a silver sword jutting out of his neck. And a familiar figure standing over him. "Myrnin?" Claire exclaimed, surprised by his sudden appearance.

Enraged, Magnus kicked at Myrnin, sending him flying towards the cell bars, while he snatched the sword out of his neck, tossing it aside. "You _dare_ to interrupt my meal?" Magnus thundered, turning his gaze to Myrnin, who was rising to his feet. "And you _dare_ to put your filthy hands on Claire?" Myrnin countered, eyes smoldering.

"You think a lowly vampire such as yourself can hurt me?" Magnus taunted. In response Myrnin tore after him, fangs extended, looking angrier than Claire had ever seen him. Chuckling, Magnus deftly dodged his attacks and knocked Myrnin down, kicking him across the ground until his head hit the wall with a sickening crack, incapacitating him.

Feeling triumphant, Magnus dismissed him and whirled towards Claire. "The fool thought he could save you but look where that got him. Now, where were..." He didn't get a chance to finish because at that moment, an arm smashed through his chest, grabbing Magnus' heart and yanking it from his body. "Who's the fool now?" Myrnin mocked.

As Magnus collapsed to the ground, Myrnin crouched over him. While Magnus writhed, Myrnin eyes wrathfully burned into his. "And don't you _ever_ touch her again!" he snarled, wrenching Magnus' skull straight off his shoulders and tossing it to the side. Frozen on Magnus' face was a look of incredulity as his body stilled with the finality of death. Anger receding, Myrnin rose and turned towards Claire, expression filled with so much worry that she was taken aback; she hadn't known he cared for her so deeply.

Adrenaline expended and threat eliminated, exhaustion hit Claire like a freight train, making her knees buckle. Myrnin raced over, catching her before she fell and wrapped his arms around her. As he murmured her name over and over, sounding relieved that she was alive, Claire felt so grateful to him that her heart filled with an emotion she was afraid to identify. "Thank you, Myrnin." she whispered sincerely, just before darkness creeped along the edges of her vision, taking her away so she could rest.


End file.
